


Kłamstwo, co prawdę udawało

by ZimowySzop



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Drama, Gen, Loki-centric, Not Beta Read, POV Loki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: W formie dialogu z myślami Lokiego. Rozmowa Thora i Lokiego przed koronacją Thora na króla Asgardu. Co możesz powiedzieć, gdy los jest wam znany, a wciąż musi pozostać niezmienionym? Czy gdy nigdy nie byliście blisko będziesz odczuwać samotność separacji?





	Kłamstwo, co prawdę udawało

**Author's Note:**

> Interpretację pozostawiam dla was (jak zwykle). Krótki instruktaż ułatwiający zrozumienie - kto rozpoczyna, który fragment:
> 
> 1\. Loki  
> 2\. Thor  
> 3\. Loki

- Dzisiaj będę ptakiem.  
- Bądź – _uśmiech –_ tylko nie odfruń zbyt daleko.  
- Nie zostawię Cię. - _Kolejny uśmiech_.  
_Wiedziałem, że to kłamstwo. Z resztą trudno nie wiedzieć, gdy samemu się je wypowiada.  
Czy ty wiedziałeś? Pewnie tak. _

 

- Chciałbym być jak ty. - _Nie wierzę. Nie mam podstaw._  
- Hm...? - _udaję, że nie rozumiem. Choć możliwe, że wcale nie udawałem._  
- Wolny. - _Kłamstwo!_ \- Niezależny. - _Kłamstwo!_ \- Szczęśliwy… - _Kłamstwo!_  
- Zawsze możesz zrezygnować z korony, porzucić swoją godność najznakomitszego z wojowników i zacząć czytać pradawne księgi magii. - _G_ _ram w tę grę. Udaję._  
_Marszczysz nos z niezadowolenia._  
- Kiedy zostanę królem, będziesz u mojego boku? - _Pytanie i znów ta nadzieja._  
- Nie zostawię Cię.  
_Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to kłamstwo. Nie wiem, któremu z nas bardziej zależało, by była to prawda._

  

- Jutro. - _Tym razem to ja zaczynam._  
- Tak, to już jutro. - _Wiem, że nie mówisz o koronacji. Ty także wiesz. Jutro moje kłamstwa zostaną zdemaskowane._ - Kim zamierzasz być?  
_Nie potrafię skłamać. Nie znam prawdy, więc jak mogę wiedzieć co jej zaprzeczy._  
- Kim chciałbyś, żebym był? - _Tym razem to ja się uśmiecham. Nawet szczerze, aż sam siebie zaskakuję. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadasz._  
- Chciałbym byś był szczęśliwy. Był szczęśliwy i był przy mnie. - _Patrzysz mi w oczy. Ja milczę._  
- Proszę powiedz to raz jeszcze. Ten ostatni - _błagasz swym tonem, lecz pozostaję milczący._  
_Każde kłamstwo kiedyś zostanie zdemaskowane. Po co to przeciągać? Odwracam wzrok. Odchodzę. Chciałbym zakończy to tutaj. Tak by mniej bolało. Nie pozwalasz mi._  
- Proszę… Ostatni raz. Powiedz to ostatni raz. - _Głos zaczyna ci się załamywać_ – proszę, powiedz, że będziesz przy mnie… proszę Loki.  
_Dla ciebie pozwalam sobie na to ostatnie kłamstwo. To samo, które było tym pierwszym._  
- Nie zostawię Cię… Thor – _dodaję.  
__Każde kłamstwo zostanie kiedyś zdemaskowane, ale w tej chwili możemy udawać, że jeszcze w nie wierzymy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> To jeden ze starszych fanfików. Mimo iż uważam go za udany, bardzo niechętnie podchodzę do jego publikacji. Wydaje mi się, że jest trudny w odbiorze, a chciałabym uniknąć narzucanie ciężkiego tonu. Niemniej, jeśli komuś się spodoba, czy wymusi jakieś refleksje to czekam na komentarze.


End file.
